


Free Falling

by nazyalenskyism



Series: Grishaverse Collection [2]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, a modern au, fluff?, idiots as always, using another prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyalenskyism/pseuds/nazyalenskyism
Summary: She broke her ankle but she wasn't the one who fell first.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov & Zoya Nazyalensky, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: Grishaverse Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the sixth day's prompt from wafflesandkruge on tumblr's Angstober/Softober prompt list using 'Broken' but for a soft, modern au instead of angst like yesterday. Hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated as always, and my tumblr is myruthlesszoya.tumblr.com ! <3

“Owh,” Zoya gasped squeezing his hand so hard he felt like his fingers were about to pop out as the doctor prodded her ankle with stiff fingers.

“This is broken,” she announced, reaching for the x-ray in the file, “yep, definitely broken.” Nikolai could see the wince on Zoya’s face before it happened. A broken ankle meant weeks of, ‘taking it easy’ and if there was anything she hated, it was that. The doctor went over all the treatment options while also commanding that Zoya wasn’t allowed to do anything strenuous during her week long bedrest. She didn’t have any roommates, and none of her friends were able to help her out for the whole week. Which meant that she had to ask Nikolai— no demand that Nikolai help her, and of course demand that this week of bedrest took place at his swanky apartment. It had been an interesting experience when she’d demanded to walk her way out of the hospital without crutches, insisting that she could do it. It had been even more amusing to watch her insist she could get up to Nikolai’s flat on her own, via the stairs, even though it was on the 20th floor. He’d finally convinced her to take the elevator with him, but she still refused the crutches, insisting she didn’t need them. The doorman had watched them argue back and forth for 15 minutes as if it was the most entertaining thing he’d ever seen, and Nikolai supposed it very well could be. Any interaction involving Zoya Nazyalenksy was a sight to behold.

“Zoya,” he called now, looking around his room for her. She had collapsed on his bed, decreeing that it be hers for the night, as payment for him taking her on a ski trip that ended in her broken ankle. He found her curled up under the covers, trying to hide her phone from him as she typed out emails. He’d already taken her laptop, she had taken the week off for their trip, there was no reason she had to be working right now, especially when the doctor had given him an earful about making sure she got actual rest. “Thank you, this is mine now,” he said plucking the phone out of her hand and slipping it into his pocket.

“Give it back,” she gasped, trying to get out of the bed. 

“No.” He plopped down next to her, throwing his legs across hers, avoiding her ankle, using his weight to make sure sure she wouldn’t wriggle out. “I bring gifts,” he said holding his hands up, trying to quell an attack he could already feel coming. Her eyes darted to the pastry box he was holding and narrowed as she figured out what it was, he’d gotten a box from her favourite bakery delivered. 

“I’m not hungry,” she lied, taking in a sharp breath, wincing while trying to push Nikolai off of her. “And those aren’t gifts, they’re reparations.” 

“Nazyalensky, you’re clearly in pain and it doesn’t matter if you’re not hungry, you have to take these pain meds and you can’t on an empty stomach.”

“It doesn’t even hurt,” she grumbled, falling back against the pillows. He made a face in response, she would let herself catch on fire before ever admitting that she needed help or a break. “Fine,” she conceded, frowning at his raised eyebrows. She scarfed down 3 pastries, before taking the high strength meds. Nikolai bit back an amused smile, he could only imagine how interesting the next few hours were going to be.

*******************  


““Nikolaii,” she called, dragging out his name. He’d stepped out onto the balcony to take a call, and could now see her trying to get out of bed again. He hung up the phone and rushed back into the room, gently helping her back into the pillows.

“Nikolai!” 

“Yes, Nazyalensky?” 

“You should grow your hair out, it’s too short,” she mumbled, tugging at a strand that had fallen into his eyes. He’d been mistaken in thinking that a medicated Zoya would be silly and endearing. “And your room, it’s too messy, people don’t like that,” she said, wrinkling her nose at the sheets laying all over the floor. Sheets that she’d kicked up an hour ago.

Nikolai shot her a disbelieving glance as he settled next to her, “what people?”

“The next person you bring back here,” she yawned, leaning her head back against his shoulder, seemingly unaware that what she was doing was very _unZoyalike_. Looking up at him with a frown she said, “you haven’t seen anyone in a while, what are you waiting for? Anyone would date you for this apartment alone.” 

“I haven’t really found anyone worth the chase lately.”

“Ahh,” she said sagely, “you’re waiting for the one.” 

He grinned, looking down at her, saints, she really was oblivious, “yeah, something like that.” 

“That’s stupid,” she said mater-of-factly, elbowing him in the ribs, “put on the movie already, I wanna see what happens next.” Nikolai did as she said, and laughed as she fell asleep within the first 15 minutes, her head on his shoulder, and curled up into him.


End file.
